Balade en forêt
by Cystenin A
Summary: En plein été, Li se retrouve en Californie. Devant un cas difficile, elle tente d'appeler Bobby. Mais ce sont les frères Winchester qui l'aideront. A leur manière.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, bonjour ! Voici la suite de l'histoire de Li. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira… **  
**Et puisqu'il faut le dire : SPN ne m'appartient pas.**  
**Bonne lecture :)**

_Eureka – Californie_

Li sortit de la maison avec les idées sombres. Ce qu'affrontait la femme qu'elle venait de quitter était si peu important, tellement négligeable en comparaison d'une humanité entière que ç'en était ridicule de s'affliger pour si peu. Pourtant, à l'échelle d'une vie, il s'agissait d'un tel raz-de-marée d'émotion, de peine, de tristesse... elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait, mais elle avait réussi à ne pas pleurer jusque-là. Maintenant qu'elle était seule, face au volant brillant de propreté de sa voiture, Li sentait cette vague d'émotion nauséeuse qui voulait la dévorer. Rien dans sa nouvelle vie ne l'avait préparé à affronter la misère humaine. Pourtant, elle était prête à faire face aux monstruosités en tous genres, aux hydres à deux têtes, même aux fantômes vipérins, elle n'y voyait aucun inconvénient, au contraire. Mais la misère humaine, les drames d'une vie, la touchaient toujours autant et elle s'en voulait. Elle s'en voulait mais se savait incapable de se maîtriser. Voilà pourquoi elle avait fait son maximum pour sortir de la maison le plus tôt possible. Elle ne voulait pas craquer devant autrui.  
La chasseuse se redressa. Le détachement était la clef. On ne pouvait pas objectivement aider quelqu'un si on était trop impliqué. C'est ce que Bobby lui avait appris et elle se le répétait régulièrement pour essayer de se maitriser. Même si parfois, comme maintenant, elle avait du mal. La main sur le contact, elle n'arrivait pas à amorcer le geste de démarrer et le moteur restait silencieux. Son esprit était bloqué sur la souffrance de cette femme et la paralysait.  
Eiko s'agita doucement sur le siège passager et la débloqua. Elle lui adressa un sourire d'excuse et sa main tremblante alla fouiller au fond de sa poche pour en sortir son téléphone. Elle savait qui pouvait lui remettre les idées en place.  
Elle composa son numéro. Après plusieurs sonneries, le répondeur prit la place de son interlocuteur. Li raccrocha sans laisser de message. C'était inutile. Elle ferma les yeux et compta jusqu'à soixante, faisant son possible pour ignorer son chien qui continuait à la regarder la tête penchée. Une pleine minute lui suffirait largement pour finir ce qu'il était en train de faire ou pour la rappeler.  
La minute interminable prit fin et elle appuya sur la touche de rappel. Elle raccrocha après la quatrième sonnerie. Inutile d'aller jusqu'à la messagerie puisqu'elle savait qu'elle ne laisserait pas de message. Serrant les dents, elle jura. Où était-il quand elle avait besoin de lui ? se demanda-t-elle injustement.  
Moins d'une minute s'écoula avant que son téléphone ne sonne. Le nom affiché ne correspondait pas du tout à celui qu'elle attendait mais elle répondit quand même.  
— Allô ?  
— Bonjour, Li.  
— Bonjour, Sam, répondit-elle.  
— Tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il.  
— Très bien, comme d'habitude ! Je suis sur une affaire. Et toi ? Tu vas bien ?  
Eiko émit un petit grognement depuis le siège passager, comme pour lui signaler son mensonge. Li lui adressa un regard de reproche.  
Sam, de son côté, marqua une certaine hésitation qu'elle aurait pu ne pas remarquer si elle n'avait pas été attentive.  
— Très bien, oui. Tu as essayé de joindre Bobby ?  
Le pire défila dans la tête de Li. Si Bobby n'avait pas répondu, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas. Et s'il ne pouvait pas, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Elle sentit la peur lui nouer l'estomac. Elle n'avait pas passé énormément de temps avec le vieil homme mais suffisamment pour s'être attachée... et pour s'inquiéter de son sort. De sa main libre, elle saisit le volant afin d'avoir un point d'accroche physique à quoi se maintenir.  
— Où est-il ? Comment va-t-il ? Pourquoi il n'a pas répondu ?  
Son angoisse devait s'entendre car Sam prit une voix rassurante pour lui répondre.  
— Il n'a pas pu répondre et comme j'étais là, je te rappelle, c'est tout.  
Li n'était pas convaincue pour un sou. Même très occupé Bobby avait toujours trouvé un moyen de lui répondre ou de rappeler. Il devait donc y avoir un problème assez grave pour l'en empêcher.  
— Pourquoi il n'a pas répondu ? insista-t-elle.  
Elle entendit son ami soupirer. Il mit un certain temps avant de répondre et les bruits de pas qu'elle entendit laissaient supposer qu'il avait dû se déplacer. Probablement pour s'éloigner de certaines oreilles.  
— Disons qu'il n'a pas trop le moral pour le moment. Tu es sur une affaire ?  
— Ne noie pas le poisson ! Pourquoi il n'aurait pas le moral ?  
— C'est une longue histoire. Qui est difficile à raconter au téléphone. Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?  
— Pourquoi j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main ? s'étonna la jeune femme qui sentait la colère monter au fur et à mesure que son ami refusait de répondre à ses questions.  
— Tu as appelé Bobby. Quand on l'appelle, c'est généralement parce qu'on a besoin d'aide.  
La réflexion, tellement juste, la calma aussitôt. Li se mordit la lèvre. Cette vérité était horrible pour le vieil homme qui devait avoir l'impression de n'avoir que des amis d'intérêt. Elle s'en voulut d'être une personne de plus qui utilisait Bobby et ses excellentes connaissances.  
— Non, répondit-elle coupable. Pas besoin d'aide. Juste... d'un conseil, soupira-t-elle. Mais je ne vais pas l'embêter. Dis-lui qu'il peut m'appeler quand il veut, s'il a besoin de quoi que ce soit.  
Un silence lui répondit.  
— Sam ? Tout va bien ?  
— Oui, ça va. On peut venir te filer un coup de main, si tu veux, proposa-t-il.  
— Non, c'est bon. Je vais passer un coup de fil à Ellen. Elle devrait pouvoir m'aider. Occupe-toi plutôt de Bobby.  
Sam eu un ricanement sans joie.  
— Je ne suis pas sûr que Bobby veuille qu'on s'occupe de lui. Et nous avons besoin d'une affaire pour nous changer les idées avec Dean. Li, s'il te plaît, laisse-nous t'aider. C'est quel genre d'affaire ?

Le lendemain soir, Li retrouvait ses amis sur un parking de restaurant. Il était déjà près de onze heures mais le restaurant était encore ouvert et elle leur proposa de manger là avant de leur raconter sa nouvelle affaire. Ils refusèrent car ils avaient déjà mangé sur la route, elle leur proposa finalement le bar situé juste à côté. Si la proposition plu énormément à l'aîné, le cadet ne montra aucune opinion et suivi le mouvement. Ils s'attablèrent pendant que Eiko faisait le tour des chasseurs en reniflant leurs jambes. Il finit par s'installer aux pieds de Li.  
Elle était heureuse de les voir et ne se priva pas de leur dire.  
— Ça fait presque un an que je vous ai pas vu, les gars. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait depuis ? Bobby m'a raconté quelques trucs mais ça ne vaut pas les histoires de vive voix... alors... dites !  
Sam prit un air gêné pendant que Dean pinçait les lèvres.  
— Peut-être une autre fois, Melina, grommela l'aîné.  
— Quoi ? Vous avez vos règles ou quoi ?  
La pique n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Déçue, elle haussa les épaules.  
— Comme vous voudrez. Faites la gueule si ça vous chante, les filles, mais moi je ne vous parlerais pas de mon affaire tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit exactement pourquoi Bobby n'a pas répondu à son putain de téléphone.  
C'était malhonnête et elle avait l'impression de les acculer mais elle était suffisamment inquiète pour ne pas s'en soucier. Les frères s'entre regardèrent, hésitants. Li posa bruyamment son verre et leva les yeux au ciel.  
— Arrêtez ça tout de suite. Plus vous faites durer le suspense, plus vous augmentez l'angoisse. Et plus vous augmentez l'angoisse, plus l'effet sera dramatique. Allez, on n'est pas dans Les Feux de l'Amour, accouchez, bordel !  
Sa répartie provoqua des sourires en coin et elle eut gain de cause. Ce fut Dean qui démarra l'explication.  
— Bobby a été possédé par un démon qui a tenté de me tuer. Il a réussi à reprendre temporairement le contrôle de son corps au bon moment pour me protéger mais il a été gravement blessé dans la partie. Maintenant, il est à l'hôpital. Il va mieux mais les médecins disent qu'il ne marchera probablement plus.  
Li en resta bouche bée pendant qu'elle observait alternativement les deux frères. À chaque regard croisé ou évité, elle avait la confirmation que le récit était conforme à la réalité mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire.  
— Vous voulez dire...  
Elle chercha ses mots. Il était difficile de ne pas tourner la chose de manière douce.  
— Qu'il est en fauteuil roulant, oui, compléta Sam. Et il a le moral à zéro.  
— Attendez... l'arrêta Li.  
Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'avait pas de logique mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Soudain, elle comprit.  
— Comment, par tous les putains de saints de ce foutu paradis, Bobby - le Bobby qu'on connaît et qui est capable de reconnaître un démon par la couleur de son slip - comment a-t-il pu être possédé par un démon ?  
Sam resta les yeux dans le vide, l'air pensif, pendant que son frère ouvrait la bouche pour donner une réponse qu'il n'avait pas. Un certain malaise s'installa.  
— Vous ne lui avez même pas demandé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle à Sam.  
Un silence coupable s'installa.  
— Et il a mis sa vie en danger pour sauver la tienne, dit-elle à Dean. Donc vous vous empressez tous les deux d'aller sur la première mission qui passe pour éviter de lui remonter le moral.  
Le malaise qu'elle venait de provoquer se lisait sur le visage de ses amis. Bien sûr qu'ils auraient aimé aider Bobby mais elle pouvait très facilement imaginer de quelle façon ce dernier avait dû les rembarrer lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de le consoler. Elle décida de ne pas en rajouter. Après tout, ils devaient suffisamment s'en vouloir comme ça.  
— Vous êtes bien des mecs, soupira-t-elle. Bon, j'imagine que vous n'êtes pas venus pour la leçon de moral. Je vous raconte l'histoire ?  
Les frères furent soulagés de passer à autre chose et écoutèrent attentivement la jeune femme. Elle avait noté que ces quatre dernières années, tous les ans à la même époque, des randonneurs du Parc National de Redwood venaient agresser une même personne. Toujours la même : une jeune femme, nommée Intan Sweets, habitant dans la ville d'Eureka, située justement à quelques kilomètres du parc. Li avait rendu visite à la femme l'année précédente car son mari avait été grièvement blessé suite à sa dernière altercation avec le dernier agresseur en date. Le randonneur était d'ailleurs décédé suite à la bagarre mais la justice avait estimé que le mari avait réagi en état de légitime défense. Elle avait déjà enquêté à l'époque mais n'avait strictement rien trouvé. Aujourd'hui, à deux jours de la date anniversaire des agressions, Li voulait faire un tour du côté du parc pour voir si elle pouvait trouver un indice sur ce qui se passait.  
— Et que disent les randonneurs ? s'enquit Dean. Du moins, ceux qui ont survécu...  
— Ils n'ont aucun souvenir. Je suis allée les voir un par un et ils m'ont tous servit la même histoire. Ils se promenaient dans le parc et l'instant d'après, ils se faisaient agresser par John Sweets. Ce qui est ennuyeux, c'est que le nombre d'agresseurs est de plus en plus élevé. La première année, il n'y a eu qu'un seul agresseur. La seconde et la troisième année, ils étaient deux. Et l'année dernière, ils étaient trois.  
— Trois ! s'étonna Dean. Et le mari a réussi à les arrêter ? Il doit être plutôt fort.  
— C'est Hulk, version Indonésienne, expliqua la chasseuse.  
— Indonésien ? nota Sam. Pour la femme, je veux bien, elle a un prénom indonésien, mais le nom du mari n'est pas du tout à consonance indonésienne.  
— Parce qu'il a été adopté, expliqua Li. L'adoption n'est pas toujours facile aux Etats-Unis, les parents de John sont donc allés en Indonésie pour adopter. Aujourd'hui, il ne ressemble peut-être pas à l'américain moyen mais il l'est autant que vous, les gars. Par contre, il a épousé une vraie indonésienne qu'il a rencontrée au pays il y a quelques années.  
— C'est mignon tout plein, se moqua Dean. Mais ça ne nous aide pas à faire avancer l'affaire. Est-ce qu'on sait ce que voulaient les randonneurs quand ils sont venus chez eux ?  
Li fronça les sourcils, contrariée. Comme d'habitude, Dean ne souhaitait pas s'impliquer dans la vie des gens, évitant de s'attacher et donc de souffrir. C'était une réaction normale pour un chasseur mais elle lui en voulait un peu d'être aussi imperméable... surtout parce qu'elle-même n'y arrivait pas.  
— Intan n'avait pas grand-chose à m'apprendre. Elle a vu des hommes et des femmes qui venaient vers elle en marchant maladroitement, la bave aux lèvres et les bras tendus dans une attitude agressive, à la mode zombie. Des zombies façon Walking Dead, hein, pas la vraie version. Son mari s'est à chaque fois interposé mais les agresseurs n'ont jamais dit quoi que ce soit. Ils ne parlaient qu'à partir du moment où ils semblaient redevenir eux-mêmes.  
— Et le mari ? Il dit quoi ? demanda Sam.  
— La même chose. Les randonneurs avaient les yeux rivés sur sa femme, comme s'ils étaient obsédés par elle. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il leur foute une raclée et qu'ils se retrouvent à terre.  
— Possession ? suggéra Dean.  
— Aucune idée. Mais on a deux jours avant que ça se reproduise. J'avais l'intention de faire un tour en forêt. Ça vous dit ?

Aux aurores, les trois chasseurs étaient parés pour une randonnée. Chacun d'entre eux était équipé de chaussures de marche, de vêtements confortables, de sacs à dos remplis d'armes diverses et de vivres. Penchés sur le capot de l'Impala sur lequel était étendue la carte du parc, Li leur expliquait l'itinéraire. Eiko, pour sa part, semblait impatient d'aller se promener et leur tournait autour.  
— Il y a plusieurs itinéraires possibles mais j'ai repéré plusieurs endroits communs à certains randonneurs.  
— Tu as réussi à leur faire dire exactement où ils sont allés ? s'étonna Dean.  
— Pas tous. Certains avaient vraiment tout oublié. Heureusement, quand les gens partent en randonnée, ils n'y vont jamais seuls. J'ai donc pu avoir des infos.  
— Bon boulot, la complimenta Sam.  
— Je te le fais pas dire, sourit Li. Par contre, il reste beaucoup de boulot encore. On a plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres à couvrir et seulement deux jours. On y va ?  
— En effet, c'est un peu juste, remarqua Dean. Et tu comptais faire ça toute seule, Nathalie ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas arrivée plus tôt ?  
— J'aurais beaucoup aimé, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, mais un polymorphe m'a occupé beaucoup plus longtemps que nécessaire et je n'ai pas pu arriver plus tôt.  
Ils étaient déjà en route lorsque le soleil se levait. Les kilomètres défilèrent sans qu'ils trouvent quoi que ce soit d'inhabituel. À intervalles réguliers, ils sortaient leur détecteur d'EMF mais le signal restait plat. Heureusement, le paysage était agréable. La brume matinale s'était lentement levée, découvrant des arbres aussi hauts que des immeubles et dont certains troncs étaient tellement larges qu'il aurait fallu qu'au moins cinq ou six personnes se tiennent par la main pour pouvoir en faire le tour. Ils en firent un jeu pour passer le temps.  
— Trois pour celui-là, dit Li en désignant un arbre plus petit que les autres.  
— Trois Sam, d'accord, mais quatre Li, corrigea Dean.  
— Hey, te moque pas de Sam. On a dit : pas le physique !  
Pendant qu'ils riaient bêtement, Sam, derrière eux s'était arrêté pour sortir le détecteur. Encore une fois, il resta à plat. Il soupira et reprit la marche pour rattraper les deux autres.  
— Bon, il est midi passé, annonça Li. Je sais pas vous mais moi, l'air pur me donne faim. On pourrait s'installer par là : on a une belle vue sur le petit ravin, derrière.  
— Bonne idée. Je pourrais manger un bœuf, annonça Dean.  
— Ça tombe bien, on n'en a pas, sourit Li. Tu devras te contenter d'un sandwich au thon.  
— Nan... il n'y a que ça ?  
— Ben... tu n'aimes pas ?  
— J'insiste, s'interposa Sam reprenant une conversation qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt. Je pense qu'on devrait se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain.  
Li et Dean tournèrent la tête vers lui. Apparemment, il n'avait pas écouté leur conversation et n'était pas d'humeur à rire de leurs plaisanteries.  
— On ne se sépare pas, trancha Dean. Et je n'aime pas le thon, ça me rend malade. Tu n'as rien d'autre ?  
La chasseuse regarda alternativement les deux frères. Quelque chose clochait sans qu'elle puisse comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.  
— Et bien... j'ai toujours les talkies walkies si vous voulez qu'on fasse bande à part et j'ai des sandwichs aux rillettes de canard. Voyez, je peux satisfaire tout le monde. Je suis une femme extraordinaire.  
Son trait d'humour tomba complètement à plat. Sam regardait Dean d'un air énervé tandis que ce dernier prenait le sandwich aux rillettes en lui tournant le dos.  
— Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que je ne replongerai pas, dit amèrement Sam. Combien de fois il faudra que je le répète.  
— C'est bon, Sam, je te crois, répondit Dean en sortant son sandwich de son emballage, le dos toujours tourné.  
Sam, la mâchoire crispée, s'approcha de son frère.  
— Alors explique-moi en quoi mon idée de se séparer n'est pas bonne... s'énerva-t-il d'un cran. Donne-moi une seule bonne raison.  
Dean se tourna d'un bloc et fit face à Sam. Li sentit une telle tension entre les deux frères qu'elle lâcha tout ce qu'elle tenait pour s'approcher et tenter de s'interposer. Eiko sentit lui aussi la tension ambiante et s'était rapproché en grondant sourdement.  
— Wow, dit-elle doucement.  
— Parce que ce n'est pas un bon plan, répondit Dean entre ses dents.  
— Tu mens ! l'accusa Sam. Tu dis ça parce que tu veux me surveiller.  
— Du calme, les mecs, glissa doucement Li en s'approchant encore.  
Eiko la suivait de près, comme pour la protéger.  
— Moi, je mens ? cria Dean. Tu veux vraiment qu'on aborde la question du mensonge ?  
Le poing de Sam partit sans qu'elle l'ait vu venir. Il alla s'écraser sur le visage de son frère qui accusa le coup. Aussitôt, il rendit la politesse à Sam qui trébucha et bouscula Li qui se trouvait à proximité. Cette dernière perdit l'équilibre et finit à quatre pattes, un peu secouée par la bousculade. Eiko grogna plus fort. Il fallait qu'elle les calme tous avant que ça ne dégénère.  
— Eiko, ça va, du calme...  
Elle leva les yeux. Les deux frères s'empoignaient à nouveau. Dans le chaos de la situation, elle ne vit pas qu'elle était au bord du ravin. Le pied sur lequel elle prit appui dérapa et céda sous son poids.  
Dans la seconde qui suivie, elle sentit le monde basculer. Sa vision du monde frôla le chaos : du vert, du gris, du marron... toutes les couleurs se mélangeaient sans qu'elle puisse distinguer un quelconque contour. Ses oreilles furent vrillées par un cri qu'elle savait être le sien mais qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas. Son corps, soumit par la gravité, ne trouvait aucun point solide sur lequel s'accrocher. Ses mains, comme des oiseaux affolés, cherchaient, cherchaient mais ne trouvaient pas un seul point d'ancrage. Soudain, une douleur intense vrilla son pied droit et elle sentit son dos et l'arrière de son crâne heurter du solide. Puis plus rien.


	2. Chapter 2

D'abord des aboiements. Eiko jappait comme un dératé.  
— Li ! Tu m'entends ?  
— Li ! Réponds !  
Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait repris conscience à cause de la douleur. Sa cheville lui faisait atrocement mal et elle ne se sentait pas à son aise. Vraiment pas. Ouvrant les yeux, elle chercha un sens à ce qu'elle voyait. Du vert de partout, une forêt ? Pourquoi poussait-elle dans le mauvais sens ? Et que faisait sa jambe gauche devant ses yeux ? Ses bras qui pendaient au-dessus de sa tête devaient également être un indice.  
Oui, définitivement.  
Elle était suspendue la tête en bas. Pendant un moment, elle se demanda distraitement s'il existait des circonstances dans lesquelles une telle position pouvait être bon signe.  
Puis la mémoire lui revint comme un coup de poing. Elle était tombée dans le ravin pendant que ces imbéciles de Winchester se disputaient comme des gamins.  
— Li ! insista la voix inquiète de Sam entre deux jappements.  
Elle grogna et tâta autour d'elle afin de comprendre sa position.  
— Li !?  
— Ça va, je vous entends, grogna-t-elle.  
— Accroche-toi, on arrive, lui cria Dean.  
Sa main touchait des racines et des herbes diverses. La douleur de sa cheville frôlait l'insupportable. Sa tête ballottait dans tous les sens... non, pas que sa tête ! Elle se tordit le cou pour voir à quel point elle était dans la mouise et commença à paniquer.  
— Putain, les mecs, grouillez, cria-t-elle. Je suis suspendue dans le vide par la cheville !  
La racine à laquelle elle devait la vie semblait tellement fine qu'elle sentit monter d'un cra. Les aboiements de son chien s'étaient un peu calmés mais en entendant la voix affolée de sa maîtresse, Eiko aboya de plus belle.  
— Couché, Eiko, ordonna Dean.  
Plus aucun son ne lui parvint. Elle agita les bras autour d'elle. Avec un peu de chance, elle trouverait une racine plus solide à laquelle se raccrocher celle racine qui le retenait venait à céder. Son rythme cardiaque monta encore d'un cran en constatant qu'elle ne trouvait rien.  
— Essaie de ne pas t'agiter, Li, lui dit Sam d'en haut. On va te sortir de là.  
— Facile à dire pour toi, s'énerva-t-elle. Tu n'es pas suspendu dans le vide par une putain de racine qui pourrait céder à n'importe quel moment !  
Il ne lui répondit pas mais son intervention lui avait permis de reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même. Pendant un court instant, elle regretta d'avoir insulté la racine à laquelle elle devait la vie... Elle respira un grand coup et regarda vraiment autour d'elle, cette fois. Il y avait une racine un peu plus loin, légèrement hors de portée. Un mouvement du poignet – toujours équipé de ses bracelets – approcha la racine de sa main et elle s'en saisit. Même s'il y avait fort à parier que cette minuscule racine se casserait au moment de supporter son poids, elle lui donna au moins l'illusion d'une relative sécurité.  
Elle inspira longuement et jeta un œil à ses pieds, là d'où devaient venir les secours. Une nouvelle angoisse la saisit.  
— Putain, les mecs, vous le faites exprès... murmura-t-elle.  
Dean était en train de descendre en rappel le long d'une corde probablement tenue par Sam à l'autre bout. Elle aurait tout donné pour que les rôles aient été inversés, pour que ce soit Dean qui tienne la corde et Sam qui vienne lui porter secours en bas.  
Lorsque son sauveur parvint à son niveau de longues secondes plus tard, elle avait les yeux fermés et son air semblait calme et apaisé.  
— Hey, Olivia, je suis là. Tu m'entends ? s'inquiéta Dean devant ses yeux fermés et son air concentré.  
— Je sais que tu es là, dit-elle tranquillement.  
— Okay, alors on va...  
— Ne bouge pas, s'il te plaît, le coupa-t-elle, les yeux toujours fermés.  
Un silence suivi. Elle sentait bien que Dean aurait voulu la presser mais, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle l'avait stoppé, il attendait la suite des explications.  
— Pourquoi ? finit-il par demander, impatient.  
— Je pense que je peux trouver un autre moyen de m'en sortir. Il faut que j'en trouve un. Avec mes bracelets, peut-être...  
— Quoi ?!  
Un moment d'incompréhension passa sur le visage de Dean puis la mémoire lui revint et il serra les dents pour ne pas l'engueuler.  
— Tu penses sérieusement à refuser mon aide parce que tu ne supportes pas qu'on te touche ? gronda-t-il.  
— Putain, tu fais chier ! grommela-t-elle furieuse d'avoir été aussi facilement démasquée. Tu ne...  
Elle pinça les lèvres. L'idée lui avait en effet traversé l'esprit. Elle avait également envisagé la possibilité de se laisser tomber au fond du ravin pour ne pas avoir à subir l'intimité d'un corps d'homme contre le sien mais elle refusa de l'avouer. Sa raison lui criait qu'elle devait prendre sur elle-même et accepter l'aide apportée. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui revenait à jeter un coup d'œil au fond du ravin et observa son sauveur à la dérobée. Il semblait sur le point de lui hurler dessus. Il était donc temps de se décider.  
— Okay, accorde-moi une seconde...  
— Non, pas le temps. Sam ne va pas tenir indéfiniment là-haut.  
Li serra les dents. Il avait définitivement raison mais cette pression l'angoissait d'autant plus. Faisant fi de ses pensées contradictoires, elle lui tendit le bras qui ne tenait pas la racine de secours inutile. Agrippé à la corde d'un bras, il l'attrapa de l'autre, la tira vers lui. Il glissa ensuite son bras sous les épaules de la chasseuse pour la redresser dans le bon sens. Li lâcha la racine inutile pour attraper les épaules de Dean. Elle faisait maintenant face au chasseur agrippée à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage humaine. Tout son être était concentré sur la main que le jeune homme avait posé sur le côté de son buste pour la soutenir et sur le torse musclé qu'elle pouvait sentir à travers leurs vêtements. Des souvenirs d'horreur crispaient son cerveau et l'empêchaient de penser. Fermer les yeux était la seule alternative qu'elle trouvait à des cris désespérés, des sanglots apeurés et des coups sur la tête de son sauveur. Elle haletait d'angoisse.  
— Tu dois libérer ta cheville, la pressa Dean. Je n'ai pas assez de mains pour tout faire.  
Le grognement d'angoisse d'Eiko la sortit temporairement de ses idées sombres.  
— Dieu merci, tu n'as que deux mains, dit-elle, ne sachant pas elle-même si elle plaisantait, faisait de l'ironie ou était vraiment soulagée.  
Elle se força à bouger et réussit tant bien que mal à libérer l'une de ses lames. Le souffle du chasseur dans son cou lui hérissait les poils mais elle réussit atteindre la maudite racine sauveuse sans trop trembler. Lorsqu'elle parvint à la couper, elle sentit son corps – et sa vie – reposer entièrement entre les bras du chasseur. Le soulagement et la gêne vinrent s'ajouter à la liste des émotions négatives de la situation. Rangeant rapidement son arme, elle agrippa ses deux bras aux épaules du sauveur.  
— Réparti en bas aussi... souffla-t-il.  
Elle le regarda, ayant peur d'avoir compris.  
— Hein ?  
— Les jambes, confirma-t-il. Enroule-les autour de mes hanches. Dépêche.  
— Vous êtes prêts ? les pressa Sam du haut du ravin.  
Li sentit sa mâchoire se crisper alors qu'elle obéissait. Il ne lui épargnerait décidément rien. Les minutes qui suivirent lui parurent des heures alors qu'ils la remontaient lentement. La chasseuse, pour sa part, croisait les doigts pour paraître la plus légère possible et pour que le supplice dure le moins longtemps possible. Malheureusement, aucun de ses vœux ne semblait vouloir se réaliser.  
— Est-ce que tu peux éviter de planter tes ongles, s'il te plaît ?  
La voix de Dean à son oreille la fit sursauter. Sentir ce corps trop près du sien lui avait presque fait oublier que le visage était également très proche.  
— Pardon, dit-elle en desserrant ses poings. Je... désolée.  
— C'est bon, souffla-t-il en reprenant son ascension. On est presque arrivés.  
Elle jeta un œil en haut mais trouva la libération hors de portée. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'oublier. Le lieu, l'espace, la situation... la proximité. Le parfum de sueur qu'ils dégageaient tous les deux lui interdisait malheureusement de penser à autre chose. Elle en était donc réduite à attendre. Des larmes de rage et de panique lui montaient aux yeux sans qu'elle puisse les retenir.  
— Putain, par pitié, fais vite... fait chier, bordel, faites que ça se termine, par pitié.  
Elle ne pensait pas s'être exprimée à voix haute mais la réponse de Dean lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait tout faux.  
— Je fais tout ce qu'il faut, je t'assure.  
Ils finirent par basculer par-dessus le rebord et Li et Dean se retrouvèrent côté à côté, tous deux essoufflés pour des raisons différentes, mais saufs. Eiko, soulagé de la revoir, lui sauta dessus et lui essuya le visage à coups de langue. Au moins, la bave du chien masquerait l'humidité sur ses joues.  
— Tout va bien ? s'enquit Sam s'approchant de la jeune femme.  
— N'approche pas, Sam, s'il te plaît, dit-elle. Laisse-moi le temps.  
Elle ne vit pas le regard que les frères échangèrent. Ils avaient bien compris que l'épreuve était au-delà de la douleur physique et qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à se faire soigner dans l'immédiat. Finalement, écartant Eiko qui la collait encore, elle rouvrit les yeux et se redressa pour observer sa cheville. On distinguait nettement l'endroit que la racine avait mordu. L'endroit par lequel sa vie avait été suspendue était écorché et elle soupçonnait quelques os d'être brisés. Au moins la douleur signifiait la vie. Elle leva les yeux vers ses amis. Ils s'ignoraient encore.  
— Je pense que j'ai payé assez cher pour savoir ce qu'il vous arrive, râla-t-elle.  
Les deux garçons levèrent des regards étonnés sur elle.  
— Bande d'emmerdeurs, grogna-t-elle.

Ils finirent par improviser une attelle et une béquille bancale afin qu'elle puisse marcher seule mais l'excursion était maintenant compromise. Du moins pour elle. Ils avaient plusieurs possibilités. La plus acceptable, à son sens, était de la laisser rentrer seule à pieds afin qu'ils poursuivent leurs recherches. Ils continueraient avec Eiko qui montrait une intuition assez perspicace des dangers. Bien que cette solution ne semble pas les séduire Li les réduisit au silence en quelques mots bien sentis et les força à accepter cette partie du plan. Le reste fut cependant plus compliqué. Elle avait tenté de les persuader de se séparer eux-mêmes afin de couvrir plus de terrain mais Dean autant que Sam n'étaient pas convaincus.  
— Mais je croyais que c'était ce que tu voulais, s'étonna-t-elle en se tournant vers Sam.  
— Oui, mais nous n'avons que deux talkies walkies et si on veut garder le contact avec toi, on ne peut pas se séparer.  
Elle eut beau argumenter, elle n'eut pas gain de cause, cette fois. Finalement, elle repartit seule vers le camping le plus proche qui ne se trouvait qu'à trois kilomètres, en échange de leur promesse de ne plus se disputer pendant le reste de leur affaire.

Le soir, ils la rejoignirent au camping. Eiko lui fit la fête et failli la faire tomber mais elle réussit à conserver son équilibre, bon gré mal gré. Ils avaient terminé la boucle qu'ils avaient prévue et récupéré leur voiture. Ils devaient maintenant monter leurs tentes pour passer la nuit sur place mais les garçons avaient changé d'avis.  
— On va à l'hôtel ce soir, annonça Dean.  
— Je croyais... commença Li.  
— Non. Hôtel.  
Li regarda vers Sam qui se fendit d'une explication.  
— Là-bas, il sera plus facile de te soigner et on sera beaucoup plus rassurés de te savoir dans un endroit civilisé, surtout si tu as du mal à marcher.  
Elle soupira mais ne tenta pas de s'opposer à leur décision. Le fait qu'ils soient d'accord alors qu'ils étaient en froid n'augurait rien de bon à quiconque voudrait s'opposer à leurs décisions. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans un motel minable moins d'une heure plus tard.  
Li avait rafistolé tant bien que mal sa cheville lorsque Sam rapporta le dîner : des hamburgers pour son frère et des salades pour lui-même et Li. Ils s'attablèrent et mangèrent sans un mot pendant que Eiko faisait un bruit d'enfer en avalant sa gamelle avec un appétit d'ogre.  
— Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda finalement la chasseuse.  
— Rien, malheureusement, répondit Sam.  
— Même pas un moyen de vous réconcilier ? tenta-t-elle.  
— On t'a promis de ne plus se disputer pendant cette affaire, Libby, dit tranquillement Dean. C'est donc incompatible avec une discussion.  
— Vous en tenez vraiment une couche, râla-t-elle pour elle-même. Bon, on a plus qu'à résoudre cette affaire au plus vite pour que vous puissiez régler vos différents au plus tôt. J'ai recontacté Intan : elle n'a pas eu de visite aujourd'hui, donc on a encore un peu de temps.  
— Bien. Tu resteras avec elle demain, trancha Dean.  
Li le regarda, médusée. Il lui donnait des ordres avec un tel naturel ! Son esprit de femme indépendante se rebella.  
— Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de me demander mon avis, s'insurgea-t-elle.  
— Tu as une meilleure idée ? demanda-t-il.  
Elle resta bouche bée. Bien évidemment, elle allait rester auprès d'Intan pour la protéger. Elle aurait même pu avoir l'idée elle-même mais la façon qu'il avait eue de le lui ordonner la révoltait.  
— Non, mais il faudrait que tu t'humanise un peu si tu veux garder des amis, dit-elle en se levant.  
Elle attrapa sa veste et sortit en clopinant, Eiko sur ses talons. Sa sortie, qu'elle voulait dramatique, prenait une allure de sortie d'handicapée lorsqu'elle trébucha et que Sam se leva pour l'aider. Le geste partait d'une bonne intention mais elle ne put s'empêcher de reculer à son approche et de lever la main en guise d'avertissement. Il comprit et la regarda quitter la chambre sans mot dire. Lorsqu'elle claqua la porte, Sam se tourna vers Dean mais ne dit rien. Il avait promis de ne pas se disputer, il allait donc garder pour lui ce qu'il pensait.  
Dean ne tarda pas à sortir, sûrement pour traîner dans un bar et draguer la première jolie jupe qui passerait. Sam se retrouva seul et parti à la recherche de son amie. Il la trouva installée sur un banc, à l'extérieur du motel. Son chien se reposait à ses pieds pendant qu'elle fumait une cigarette.  
— Tu fumes encore ? s'étonna-t-il en s'approchant.  
— Non, c'est une vue de l'esprit, dit-elle en souriant. En vérité, je suis en train de bronzer sur une plage en Espagne.  
— L'Espagne ! C'est un peu loin, non ?  
— Là encore, c'est une vue de l'esprit. Dans le tien, c'est très loin, mais dans le mien, c'est juste à côté de la maison.  
Il s'assit près d'elle et admira la vue sur le parking.  
— La maison... C'est où la maison, pour toi ?  
Li ricana. Sam avait toujours des questions personnelles à poser et auxquelles elle n'avait jamais envie de répondre. Pourtant, il était son ami le plus proche. Elle lui sourit franchement, dans le but avoué de ne pas lui répondre.  
— Évidemment, tu ne vas pas répondre, dit-il.  
— Ce n'est pas très intéressant, tu sais. Ce qui l'est par contre, c'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé, à ton frère et toi. Comment en êtes-vous arrivés à vous en vouloir au point de vous battre.  
Ce fut au tour de Sam de sourire.  
— Il faut dire que tu es forte pour détourner la conversation.  
— Hey, je suis une fille, dit-elle.  
— Moui... je sais.  
Il soupira largement avant de se tourner vers le parking qui sembla être bien plus intéressant à cet instant.  
— Dean et moi avons fait des bêtises. Enfin, surtout moi. Et je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'il peut me faire à nouveau confiance, malgré le fait que...  
Les mots ne voulaient pas sortir facilement. Il haussa les épaules sans conclure sa phrase.  
— Quoi ? demanda Li. Tu lui as piqué sa petite copine et il t'en veut à mort ?  
— Non.  
— Alors quoi ? C'est lui qui t'a piqué ta petite copine alors tu t'es vengé en couchant avec la mère de la fille ?  
Sam rit doucement en tournant la tête vers son amie.  
— Tu as vraiment des idées tordues, lui dit-il.  
Elle sourit, fière d'elle.  
— Et encore, je ne t'avouerai pas que ma blague allait bien plus loin mais je préfère écourter.  
— C'est très gentil à toi, dit-il dans un sourire.  
Il reprit son sérieux lorsqu'il se souvint du sujet de la conversation. Li, qui venait de terminer sa cigarette, l'éteignit dans le cendrier et leva les yeux vers le ciel dégagé.  
— Alors c'est quoi ta grosse bêtise ?  
Un léger blanc suivi que Sam rompit d'une voix enrouée.  
— J'ai déclenché l'apocalypse.  
Li regarda son ami à la dérobée, histoire de s'assurer qu'il plaisantait. Elle avait préparé son meilleur rire moqueur mais le regard torturé de Sam la retint.  
— Tu... attends... tu te rends compte à quel point c'est présomptueux ce que tu viens de me dire ? Je veux dire : tu n'es pas du genre à te la péter donc il faut que tu saches que si tu dis ça avec sérieux, je risque d'y croire.  
Le chasseur baissa la tête, confirmant ses dires. Li en resta bouche bée. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Il fallait avouer que ce genre de situation n'était pas courant. L'apocalypse.  
— L'apocalypse comme... euh... la vraie ?  
— Oui, celle-là, confirma-t-il.  
— J'avoue que j'ai du mal à me figurer le truc. Comment tu as fait ?  
— En mentant à mon frère et en tuant un démon qui était la clef de la prison de Lucifer.  
Li ne pouvait pas détacher le regard de son ami. Ce qu'il racontait était tellement improbable qu'elle avait eu besoin de le voir prononcer les mots qu'elle entendait pour accepter le simple fait qu'il ait pu les dire.  
— Okay, dit-elle lentement. Disons que je te crois. Et je te crois, hein... c'est juste que j'aurais probablement des milliards de questions plus poussées à te poser, mais je te crois... Mais comment toi, simple mortel, as-tu pu déclencher cette fichue apocalypse ?  
La mâchoire de son ami se crispa à cette question.  
— Disons que je ne suis pas si « simple mortel » qu'on pourrait le croire.  
— Pourquoi ? Parce qu'un démon aux yeux jaunes t'a choisi pour conduire une armée que tu refuses de diriger ?  
Sam secoua la tête.  
— On a peut-être omis de te raconter quelques détails, avoua-t-il.  
Et il lui raconta par le menu tout ce qu'Azazel avait manigancé pour lui. Sa part dans l'affaire, son sang qui n'était pas seulement humain, les litres de sang de démon qu'il avait consommé pour pouvoir battre Lilith, le fait qu'il soit devenu un monstre, ses mensonges à Dean... Li en avait le tournis.  
— Et qu'en pense Dean ?  
— C'est bien là le problème. Il refuse d'en parler.  
Li pinça les lèvres. Bien sûr qu'il refusait d'en parler. En parler signifiait dire des choses qu'on pensait, des choses qui mettraient en péril l'équilibre si fragile qui maintenait les frères ensemble. La chasseuse préféra ne rien dire. Ne donner ni son opinion, ni son sentiment. Rester en dehors de la zone de tir, sinon, elle risquait de prendre une balle perdue et d'être éliminée de l'équation et ça, elle ne le voulait pas. Elle avait déjà eu de la chance de ne pas périr au fond d'un ravin aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas pour risquer pire maintenant.  
— Je suis désolée, Sam, se contenta-t-elle de dire.  
— Désolée que je sois devenu un monstre ?  
Elle le regarda de travers. Il avait une si piètre opinion de lui...  
— Non. Je suis désolée que tout ça te soit arrivé. Je ne peux pas t'empêcher de penser que tu es un monstre mais pour moi, tu es mon meilleur ami.  
Sam leva un regard surpris de la jeune femme.  
— Oui, je sais, c'est ridicule, on ne se connaît pas depuis assez longtemps pour affirmer ce genre de chose mais... c'est pourtant le cas. Donc, pour moi, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu es un humain qui a pris une mauvaise décision en voulant bien faire. C'est tout.  
Le chasseur avait à nouveau le regard perdu sur le parking, évitant le sien.  
— Merci, Li.  
Ils restèrent un long moment sans rien dire, observant les voitures se garer ou repartirent au gré des besoins et envies des clients. Eiko, aux pieds de Li se contentait de soupirer à intervalles réguliers. Finalement, ce fut Sam qui rouvrit la discussion. Li l'avait senti venir et elle s'attendait à une question très bien tournée et préparée, du genre auxquelles elle n'aimait pas répondre. En effet, depuis quelques secondes, elle avait senti son ami se crisper légèrement et son souffle s'accélérer imperceptiblement. Elle ne fit pourtant aucun geste pour l'encourager. Elle tourna même la tête à l'opposé de l'endroit où il se trouvait dans l'espoir que l'absence de contact visuel le découragerait dans sa démarche. Elle fut déçue.  
— Li, j'aimerais te poser une question...  
Un ricanement sortit de la bouche de Li. Bien entendu qu'il avait une question.  
— Du genre gênante ou totalement indiscrète, j'imagine, dit-elle d'un ton léger.  
— Plutôt, oui, s'excusa son ami qu'elle n'osait pas regarder.  
Elle-même sentit une certaine lassitude la saisir. La journée avait été longue.  
— Tu devrais apprendre à être moins sérieux, Sam, dit-elle le visage tourné vers les étoiles.  
Il n'émit aucun commentaire et laissa passer quelques secondes.  
— Li...  
Elle sentit un frisson la saisir alors que la température était plus que clémente en cet été ensoleillé.  
— ... ta réaction lorsque les gens te touchent, commença-t-il. Ça laisse à penser que tu as subit des choses... des choses terribles.  
Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas posé de question. Elle pouvait donc ne pas réagir. Ne pas penser.  
— Li, est-ce que ces choses qu'on suppose sont aussi horribles que ce qu'on imagine ?  
Un moteur démarra dans la chaleur de l'air. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas entendu les pas du chauffeur approcher de la voiture et elle commençait à avoir vraiment froid. Un rire nerveux lui échappa. Comment pouvait-elle être une bonne chasseuse si elle n'était pas capable de se concentrer sur les choses environnantes et les appréhender suffisamment pour ne pas être surprise. Elle baissa la tête à la recherche d'une nouvelle cigarette qu'elle alluma, les mains tremblantes. Sam lui avait posé une question. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à vouloir savoir ? Finalement, elle se fendit d'une réponse mitigée.  
— Je suis incapable de savoir ce que tu imagines, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée. Donc, j'en sais rien. En tout cas, c'est... c'est forcément...  
Elle voulait le rassurer, lui dire que ça ne devait pas être aussi terrible, lui mentir sur toute la ligne dans l'espoir de garder son ami dans l'ignorance de toutes ces nuits cauchemardesques qu'elle vivait depuis tant d'années. Juste par principe. Mentir pour ne pas s'exposer.  
Li gardait la bouche ouverte sur des mots qui refusaient de sortir. Elle voulut les forcer, leur imposer sa volonté de s'exprimer mais tout ce qu'elle obtint fut un débordement de larmes sur ses joues livides. Déjà surprise par la réaction de son corps, elle fut totalement désarçonnée en entendant un sanglot syncopé saisir ses poumons et échapper à ses lèvres. Le bras de Sam se posa sur son épaule et il l'attira à lui sans plus cérémonie. Il fallut un long moment à sa tête pour se laisser aller sur l'épaule de son ami mais elle finit par y arriver.  
La cigarette que tenait Li eut largement le temps de se consumer toute seule et la cendre resta figée sur le mégot.


	3. Chapter 3

Le lendemain matin, les frères Winchester déposèrent Li et Eiko devant la porte des Sweets et repartirent directement. Ils avaient encore pas mal de forêt à explorer et chaque minute était importante. Malheureusement, Li trouva porte close et dû attendre plus d'une heure avant qu'Intan Sweets arrive. Li réussit à la persuader qu'elle devait rester avec elle au cas où une nouvelle attaque de randonneurs avait lieu. La convaincre ne fut pas difficile. D'abord parce qu'elle pensait que Li était du FBI, ensuite parce que son mari était parti travailler, enfin parce qu'elle était morte de peur que l'événement se reproduise, surtout dans son état. En effet, la jeune femme était enceinte. L'enfant devait naître dans les trois prochains mois mais la femme était angoissée. Li lui montra la compassion que la jeune femme attendait et une oreille attentive à ses angoisses. Intan lui raconta encore une fois son histoire, suffisamment triste pour que Li en ait le moral à plat. Même Eiko, qui patientait gentiment aux pieds de sa maitresse avait l'air abattu.  
— Vous étiez où ce matin, au fait ? demanda Li, espérant changer de sujet.  
— Je suis allée prier, avoua la jeune femme. J'ai beau attendre un nouvel enfant, je voulais que mes trois bébés sachent que je ne les oublierai jamais.  
Li se figea. Elle n'arriverait décidément pas à sortir de ce sujet sensible. En l'espace de quelques années, Intan avait eu plusieurs enfants mais, malheureusement, elle les avait tous perdus à un âge très précoce.  
— Évidemment, soupira la chasseuse. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai quelques coups de fils à passer.  
Li s'échappa le plus rapidement possible de ce salon où planait une atmosphère lourde et clopina jusqu'au pas de la porte, son chien sur ses talons. Une fois dehors, elle sortit une cigarette qu'elle alluma avec reconnaissance. Ce vice était vraiment trop bon. Elle surveillait la rue quasiment déserte à cette heure-là lorsqu'une silhouette apparue devant elle. De surprise, Li se cogna au battant de la porte et glissa une main sous sa chemise, prête à dégainer une lame. Eiko montra les dents et rabattit ses oreilles.  
— Qui êtes-vous ? cria-t-elle.  
L'homme la regarda d'un œil indifférent avant de répondre.  
— Vous êtes Yzélie Ferries ?  
— Qui êtes-vous ? insista Li, étonnée.  
Non seulement le bonhomme était apparu de nulle part mais, en plus, il connaissait son nom.  
— Un ami. Est-ce que vous êtes bien Yzélie Ferries ?  
— Dites-moi qui vous êtes avant que je vous fasse voler à travers la rue.  
Le nouvel arrivant leva légèrement un sourcil devant la menace combinée de Li et les grondements d'Eiko. Soit il s'en fichait, soit il ne savait pas de quoi ils étaient capables.  
— Je m'appelle Castiel. Je suis un ami de Dean Winchester.  
Il fallut quelques secondes à la chasseuse avant de baisser sa garde et d'observer plus attentivement l'homme qui lui faisait face.  
— Du calme, Eiko, dit-elle distraitement.  
Il portait un costume froissé et une chemise blanche dans un même état sous un imperméable usagé. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air de ce qu'il était... s'il était vraiment ce qu'il était.  
— Castiel... comme l'ange ? demanda-t-elle.  
— C'est moi, confirma-t-il. Vous êtes bien...  
— Oui, oui, c'est bon, c'est moi. Et arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, s'énerva Li. Je m'appelle Li.  
— D'accord.  
— Vous voulez quoi ?  
— Je cherche Dean.  
— Ben il est pas ici, répondit Li.  
— C'est ce que je constate. Où est-il ?  
La chasseuse hésita. C'était la première fois qu'elle rencontrait un ange mais elle avait déjà imaginé cette rencontre et se rendit compte qu'elle était déçue. Elle s'était attendue à plus... plus de prestige, de classe. Peut-être de charisme ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était pas du tout comme elle l'avait imaginé.  
— Je ne sais pas exactement où il est, dit-elle.  
— Il faut que je lui parle. Il ne répond pas à son téléphone et Bobby n'a pas su me dire où il est.  
— Et pour cause, il est dans une zone qui n'est pas couverte.  
— Couverte par quoi ? demanda l'ange.  
Li cligna des yeux. La question la prenait tellement au dépourvu qu'elle en oublia de répondre.  
— Est-ce que... est-ce que je peux vous poser une question ?  
— Les gens posent toujours des questions, dit-il. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas toujours les réponses. Où est Dean ?  
Elle soupira. Le phénomène en face d'elle semblait très obtus pour un être soi-disant bon et compatissant.  
— Je vous réponds si vous me répondez, tenta Li.  
— Je ne négocie pas. Dites-moi où est Dean.  
— Bon, d'accord, mais j'ai vraiment un cas de conscience et j'ai besoin... de réponses. S'il vous plaît... ?  
Castiel sembla hésiter. Elle en profita pour se lancer pendant que son chien allait renifler les jambes de l'ange.  
— Je voudrais savoir... est-ce que vous savez qui, parmi les gens qui sont toujours en vie, est destiné à l'enfer ou au paradis ?  
— Non, dit-il sans hésiter. C'est Père qui décide.  
— Mais, si je vous dis par exemple, untel a fait ceci ou cela, vous sauriez me dire...  
— Non, je ne décide rien du tout et je ne suis pas informé de ce type de décision.  
Li le regarda. Il était tellement froid et indifférent qu'il en était blessant.  
— D'accord... alors est-ce que je peux essayer une autre question ?  
— Il faut que je trouve Dean, répéta obstinément Castiel.  
Elle abandonna. Ce bloc d'insensibilité ne lui apporterait aucune réponse.  
— Il est dans la forêt du parc national de Redwood, mais vous ne pourrez pas le trouver facilement. Là où il est, son téléphone ne capte pas. Le mieux que je puisse faire, c'est vous donner l'itinéraire que lui et Sam avaient prévu de faire aujourd'hui.  
— D'accord, dit l'ange.  
— Okay, attendez là.  
Li soupira et clopina à l'intérieur. Elle récupéra une carte du parc et ressortit. L'ange n'avait pas bougé, parfait petit soldat qu'il était.  
— Ils ont prévu de partir de ce parking. L'un devait aller vers le nord est pendant que l'autre allait au sud. Si vous en trouvez un, vous trouvez l'autre parce qu'ils ont des talkies walkies pour communiquer.  
Castiel étudia la carte quelques instants avant de la remercier. Elle replia sa carte, attendant qu'il s'en aille mais il ne bougeait pas.  
— Vous n'y allez pas ?  
— Vous vouliez poser une autre question, dit-il simplement.  
Finalement, son apparence de marbre n'était peut-être qu'un manque de tact...  
— Oui, dit-elle prise au dépourvu.  
Elle se ressaisit et réfléchit à la façon dont elle voulait tourner sa question.  
— Imaginons qu'une personne soit condamnée à aller en enfer pour les actes qu'elle aurait commis. Quelle que soit la raison, disons simplement que son sort est scellé...  
— Je ne peux pas savoir qui ira en enfer et qui ira au paradis, insista Castiel.  
— Je sais, j'ai... j'ai compris, mais... Est-ce que... vous croyez qu'une personne condamnée par ses actes peut faire suffisamment de bien pour se racheter et être... repêchée ?  
— Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, répondit l'ange.  
— Je ne cherche pas à savoir comment ça fonctionne, s'impatienta Li. C'est juste que... vous, est-ce que je vous penser qu'un humain peut se racheter ?  
— Ce que je pense n'a pas d'importance, dit-il, buté.  
Li soupira. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir essayé. Elle était parfaitement ridicule.  
— Okay, désolée de vous avoir dérangé.  
Elle voulut le remercier mais il n'y avait déjà plus personne en face d'elle. Eiko, pour sa part, émis de nouveaux grognements.  
— Du calme, soupira-t-elle. Ce n'était qu'un stupide ange.

Les heures passaient sans que rien ne se produise. Li trouvait le temps terriblement long et commença à s'intéresser à des sujets aussi inintéressants qu'inutiles, grâce à la connexion internet des Sweets. Elle commença par lire ses mails mais fut vite à court, puisqu'elle n'avait que peu d'amis. Elle surfa ensuite sur les sites les plus courants de blagues mais en rit à peine. Elle s'intéressa également aux nouvelles séries sorties et fit la grimace en voyant qu'ils avaient trouvé le moyen de faire une série dérivée de Vampire Diaries. Lorsqu'elle commença à se demander si les pingouins avaient des genoux, elle poussa un énorme soupir. Intan, qui était à portée de voix, s'approcha d'elle.  
— Tout va bien ? s'enquit-elle.  
— Oui, oui, ça va, soupira à nouveau Li. Au fait, vous m'avez dit que vous veniez d'Indonésie, c'est ça ?  
— C'est ça, confirma Intan. Je suis Toraja pour être plus précise.  
— D'accord, dit doucement Li qui lança immédiatement une recherche sur le sujet.


	4. Chapter 4

Moins d'une heure plus tard, la chasseuse tentait de joindre ses amis mais tombait directement sur les répondeurs, signe qu'ils étaient toujours hors réseau. Elle jura à nouveau et se tourna vers Intan qui était installée sur la chaise près d'elle, l'air malheureux.  
— Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? s'énerva la chasseuse.  
— Je ne pensais pas que c'était important...  
Les yeux de l'indonésienne se voilaient de larmes, faisant regretter à Li ses paroles sèches.  
— C'est pas grave, dit-elle plus doucement. Enfin, si, mais... passons. Et vous avez fait exactement comme ça ?  
Intan approuva d'un hochement de tête.  
— Vous pouvez me dire exactement où c'est ?  
— C'est difficile, comme ça. Mais je peux vous y emmener.  
Li serra les dents. Avec sa cheville blessée, elle aurait du mal à crapahuter à travers les bois. D'un autre côté, elle devait joindre les frères afin de les prévenir de ce qu'il se passait. Par-dessus tout, elle devait les empêcher de s'approcher de cet arbre.  
— On y va, déclara la chasseuse.  
Intan conduisait à une vitesse tellement lente que Li en aurait pleuré de frustration. Au lieu de ça, elle se contenta de vérifier que son sac contenait le nécessaire pour affronter ce qu'elle pensait trouver. Eiko, à l'arrière de la voiture, la regardait d'un air inquiet.  
— C'est quoi tout ça ? demanda Intan en louchant vers le contenu atypique du sac de la chasseuse.  
— De quoi vous sauver la mise.  
— C'est étonnant... je ne savais pas que le FBI équipait ses agents de poignards et de sel.  
Li serra les dents. La couverture ne durait jamais longtemps lorsque la vraie chasse commençait.  
— On discutera de ça quand vous serez sortie d'affaire, si vous voulez bien.  
Elles se garèrent sur un parking peu fréquenté. Li, toujours boitant, sortit du véhicule et déplia sa carte de randonnée du parc. Seulement deux sentiers partaient de là. Intan lui indiqua le chemin à suivre. Il s'agissait bien de l'un des chemins que ses amis devaient explorer.  
— C'est loin ? demanda Li.  
— Trente minutes à pieds, la renseigna Intan.  
La chasseuse grogna intérieurement. Elle n'avait pas très envie de marcher une demi-heure avec sa cheville foulée mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Avisant une branche de bois à terre, elle s'improvisa un bâton de marche et prit son courage à deux mains.  
— Allons-y, dit-elle. En route, vous pourrez m'expliquer un peu mieux vos coutumes. C'est parti, Eiko.  
Et le chien s'élança en avant, heureux d'être à nouveau actif.  
Elles étaient parties depuis une dizaine de minutes seulement mais il semblait à Li qu'il s'agissait de plusieurs heures. Elle avait réussi à ne pas crier de douleur jusqu'à présent mais n'était pas sûre de pouvoir résister bien longtemps.  
— Et donc, tous les ans, vous allez vous recueillir près de cet arbre ? demanda Li en espérant penser à autre chose qu'à sa cheville hurlante.  
— Oui, répondit Intan. C'est la tradition chez nous. Tous les ans à la même époque, nous fêtons nos morts.  
— Et vous faites quoi exactement ? Vous leur demandez quelque chose ?  
— La plupart du temps, je leur dit que je ne les oublie pas, que je pense à eux tous les jours. Et puis je leur demande de ne pas s'inquiéter du fait que je cherche à avoir d'autres enfants. En fait, j'essaie de les rassurer, vous voyez. En leur disant que je donnerais tout pour les embrasser une dernière fois, des choses comme ça.  
— Je vois, dit pensivement Li. Et vous avez donc perdu votre premier enfant il y a quatre ans ?  
— Oui. Elle s'appelait Dina.  
— Et les autres ?  
— Le second était un garçon. Il s'appelait Angga et est parti l'année suivante. Novi nous a quitté l'année dernière.  
Raconter à nouveau ces épisodes semblait bouleverser Intan mais Li n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle se serait giflé de ne pas avoir fait le lien plus tôt. En effet, elle avait noté que les agresseurs étaient de plus en plus nombreux et elle savait que Intan avait perdu des enfants dans les dernières années mais à aucun moment elle n'avait fait le lien. A sa décharge, elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'une personne irait déposer le corps de ses enfants décédés dans un arbre afin qu'ils puissent fusionner. Mais pour le moment, le plus important était de trouver un moyen de libérer l'esprit de ces enfants.  
Un bruit atypique dans une forêt se fit entendre depuis les fourrés. Li arrêta Intan et tendit l'oreille. Eiko était également aux aguets, le corps tendu. Elle avait reconnu ce bruit. Il s'agissait de la voix de Sam, déformée par un talkie walkie et qui appelait son frère. Soudain, le frère en question sortit de derrière un arbre. Eiko grogna. Dean n'avait pas son allure habituelle. En effet, il marchait de manière bancale, avait le regard flou et sa bouche restait ouverte et bavait. A sa ceinture, la voix métallique de Sam continuait à l'appeler.  
Intan venait de comprendre qu'elle était devant un nouvel agresseur et porta une main à sa bouche pour ne pas crier. Li sortit alors un fusil à pompe chargé de cartouches de sel et le pointa sur Dean mais elle n'appuya pas sur la gâchette. Tirer sur un frère Winchester n'était pas vraiment dans ses intentions. Eiko, pour sa part, s'était placé entre le Winchester et sa maîtresse, prêt à la défendre.  
— Intan, vous allez reculer doucement, au même rythme qu'il avancera, de façon à garder une distance égale entre vous. Eiko, tu restes aux pieds.  
La chasseuse n'avait pas lâché le chasseur possédé des yeux. Il continuait à approcher à allure réduite.  
— Intan ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.  
Cette dernière était figée de peur et fixait Dean.  
— Intan !  
La femme finit par réagir et regarda finalement Li.  
— Faites ce que je vous dis. Vous reculez au fur et à mesure qu'il avance. Il n'ira pas très vite, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
— Ddd-d'accccord, bafouilla-t-elle.  
Li était cependant très embarrassée. Elle devait abandonner son bâton pour mieux tenir le fusil à pompe mais elle ne marchait pas assez vite pour suivre le rythme de Dean et Intan. Réfléchissant à toute allure, elle s'aperçut finalement qu'elle ne risquait rien. En effet, le Dean possédé semblait totalement indifférent à son sort. Elle pouvait donc se permettre de le laisser la doubler sans crainte. Mais ça ne résolvait pas son problème. Si elle tirait, elle risquait de blesser Dean et ça ne résoudrait pas le problème de possession qui risquait de revenir l'année suivante.  
La voix de Sam se faisait toujours entendre depuis le talkie walkie. Tout de même un peu méfiante, elle s'écarta pour laisser le chasseur la dépasser et se pencha pour attraper le récepteur. Dean continuait sa marche mal assurée vers Intan qui la regardait désespérément, dans l'attente de ce qu'elle devait faire ensuite.  
— Sam, tu me reçois ?  
— Li ? s'étonna Sam. Que fais-tu là ? Comment va Dean ?  
— Dean est actuellement occupé. J'ai trouvé ce qu'il se passe dans cette forêt mais ça ne va pas te plaire.  
— Je t'écoute.  
— En résumé, Intan a déposé les corps de ses enfants dans un arbre de la forêt pour les faire fusionner. Maintenant, les esprits des enfants reviennent tous les ans pour rejoindre leur mère. Pour ce faire, ils utilisent les véhicules qui passent à proximité. Pour être plus précise, des randonneurs.  
— Dans un arbre... ?  
— Oui, confirma Li. Et tu ne connais pas le plus drôle ? Cette année, le véhicule le plus proche n'est autre que ton frère.  
Un blanc suivi.  
— J'étais sûre que ça ne te plairait pas, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.  
Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Li, suivie de près par un Eiko aux aguets, continuait à suivre Intan et Dean mais la distance qui les séparait ne faisait qu'augmenter à cause de sa cheville.  
— Sam, qu'est-ce que je fais ?  
— Ne tire pas, si tu peux l'éviter.  
— Je veux bien mais tu as une meilleure idée ? Je veux dire, à part brûler tous les arbres de la forêt ?  
Un nouveau silence.  
— Impossible, répondit sérieusement Sam. Il y a trop de randonneurs, ça mettrait trop de vies en danger. Sans compter les pompiers qui risqueraient leurs vies pour éteindre le feu. Il faut trouver autre chose.  
— Je plaisantais, s'affligea Li. Il n'est pas question de brûler une forêt classée, voyons.  
C'est ce moment que choisirent deux nouveaux randonneurs pour sortir du couvert des arbres et pour se diriger vers Intan. Ils avaient la même allure que Dean, ce qui renseigna Li sur leur état. Malheureusement, Intan ne les avait pas vus car ils étaient derrière elle.  
— Intan ! cria Li. Derrière vous !  
L'indonésienne se retourna et cria. Li ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Cette réaction typiquement féminine était tellement futile dans le contexte qu'elle ne pouvait que s'en affliger.  
— Intan, taisez-vous et venez vers moi, lui cria Li.  
— Mais, mais... bafouilla-t-elle. Il est là !  
Intan pointait Dean du doigt. La chasseuse soupira. Décidément, cette femme n'allait pas recevoir le prix Nobel cette année.  
— Contournez-le, il marche lentement ! Revenez vers moi.  
— Tu as essayé de leur parler ? demandait Sam depuis le talkie walkie.  
La chasseuse s'assura d'abord que Intan contournait bien Dean pour la rejoindre avant de répondre.  
— Li, tu m'entends ? Que se passe-t-il ?  
— Il se passe que j'ai une cheville en vrac et deux nouveaux randonneurs hantés en visu. On a donc nos trois gosses, s'énerva Li.  
— Tu as essayé de leur parler ?  
— Leur parler ? Tu plaisantes ? Ces gosses ont tous moins d'un an, ce serait comme tenter de discuter avec un sourd-muet. Et tu veux que je leur dise quoi ? Retourne chez ta mère ? C'est exactement ce qu'ils sont en train d'essayer de faire, figure-toi.  
— C'est bon, Li, on va trouver, pas la peine de s'énerver.  
Près d'elle, Intan avait commencé à pleurer de peur.  
— Tirez-leur dessus, demanda-t-elle. Faites-les arrêter, j'ai peur.  
— Je comprends, Intan, mais si je fais ça, ils reviendront l'année prochaine. Et l'année d'après. Ça ne s'arrêtera jamais.  
— Mais pourquoi moi, se lamenta-t-elle, laissant libre cours à ses larmes.  
Li fit la moue. Encore une réaction totalement inutile en la circonstance.  
— Li, tu es là ?  
— Non, je suis partie faire une Thalasso, grogna-t-elle pour elle-même.  
— Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'ils veulent exactement ?  
Li s'apprêta à faire une réponse acerbe à son ami mais elle se figea. Une idée lui était venue.  
— Je crois que j'ai trouvé, dit-elle simplement à Sam avant de se tourner vers Intan.  
Cette dernière s'était mise à trembler.  
— Intan, écoutez-moi.  
La jeune femme tourna des yeux pleins d'espoirs vers la chasseuse.  
— Je pense avoir trouvé mais il va falloir me faire confiance.  
Intan acquiesça rapidement et silencieusement dans l'attente de la solution miracle.  
— Si ce sont bien vos enfants qui possèdent les corps de ces randonneurs, c'est qu'ils veulent quelque chose en particulier. D'après ce que j'ai compris, vous leur avez dit que vous feriez n'importe quoi pour les embrasser une dernière fois. C'est bien ça ?  
— Ou... oui, dit Intan sans comprendre.  
— Alors c'est ça qu'ils sont venus chercher. Ils veulent que vous les embrassiez une dernière fois.  
L'indonésienne regarda Li d'un air incrédule.  
— Vous voulez que je prenne des inconnus dans mes bras ? Vous êtes folle ?  
— Ce ne sont pas des inconnus, expliqua patiemment Li. Ce sont vos enfants. Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre que vous ayez peur d'eux. Par contre, ils sont revenus jusqu'à vous pour vous faire plaisir.  
Intan secoua la tête, obstinée. Les trois silhouettes commençaient à être de plus en plus près et Eiko avait repris ses grognements.  
— Il n'en est pas question. Vous êtes complètement folle.  
— Vous ne comprenez pas ? Vos enfants sont revenus de la mort pour vous. Parce que vous étiez tellement malheureuse que vous êtes venue les pleurer jusque sous un arbre avec lequel vous les avez fait fusionner. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte du chemin qu'ils ont parcouru rien que pour être auprès de vous, pour vous offrir ce dernier cadeau ?  
La résolution de la femme semblait ciller.  
— Vous pouvez au moins faire ça. Embrassez-les et invitez-les à partir. Vous êtes la seule à pouvoir le faire.  
Les paroles de la chasseuse firent tiquer Intan qui semblait maintenant indécise. Durant toute leur conversation, elles n'avaient pas cessé de reculer mais le rythme de Li n'était pas assez rapide et la distance entre elles et les randonneurs diminuait à vue d'œil. Li avait peur que Eiko se jette sur l'un des possédés mais elle attendit tant bien que mal la réponse d'Intan.  
— Puisque vous êtes si sûre de vous, allez-y d'abord, dit Intan. Si vous en embrassez un sans qu'il ne vous arrive rien, je ferai pareil.  
Li était estomaquée. Quel manque de confiance ! Et puis quelle idée ! Bien entendu, Intan ne savait pas qu'elle abhorrait les contacts avec les autres humains. Ni que l'idée seule lui donnait la nausée. Ni qu'elle aurait tout donné pour y échapper. Son esprit se braqua à l'idée de s'exécuter. La demande d'Intan était totalement irréalisable.  
C'est ce moment que choisit la raison pour s'immiscer.  
Elle se revit suspendue dans le vide par la racine si fragile et songea à ce moment pendant lequel elle avait sérieusement songé à se laisser tomber au fond du ravin pour ne pas avoir à subir un contact humain. Le ridicule de la situation ne l'avait effleuré qu'après et il pointait à nouveau son nez maintenant. Elle pouvait sauver cette femme et les randonneurs possédés par une simple accolade et elle allait refuser par peur. Non, pas par peur : par terreur.  
Elle repensa alors à la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Sam la veille au soir : surmonter son aversion pour entamer un pas vers la guérison. Ça n'avait pas été une promesse facile mais elle savait que Sam ne lui demandait ça que pour son propre bien. Seulement, au moment où elle avait fait cette promesse, elle ne pensait pas y être confrontée aussi rapidement. Si elle avait su, elle n'aurait probablement pas promis. C'était impossible. Pourquoi avait-elle promis, de toute façon ? Qui était-il pour s'immiscer dans sa vie personnelle et la contraindre ainsi ? Elle sentit petit à petit sa peur la mener là où elle ne le voulait pas : rejeter son ami le plus cher parce qu'il voulait l'aider. C'est à ce moment que deux entités s'affrontèrent en elle : sa terreur bataillait contre son amitié avec Sam.  
Sam gagna. En y repensant, elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle et voulait qu'elle aille mieux. C'est pour ça qu'il était son ami : parce qu'il se sentait concerné. C'est pour lui qu'elle devait faire un effort. Et c'est donc pour lui qu'elle allait câliner Dean. Elle ricana intérieurement. Hors contexte, cette phrase aurait été vraiment bizarre.  
Il ne s'était écoulé que quelques secondes durant le cheminement de ses pensées. Pourtant, Dean n'était plus qu'à quelques pas.  
Li serra les poings et respira profondément. Elle porta le talkie walkie devant sa bouche.  
— Sam, j'aurais aimé que tu sois là, chuchota-t-elle.  
Un bruit d'essoufflement précéda la voix de son ami.  
— Crois-moi, je fais mon possible.  
— Okay, j'y vais, dit-elle pour elle-même. Eiko, tu ne bouges pas.  
Le chien la regarda en pointant ses oreilles sur elle. Il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui allait se passer.  
Le plus proche était Dean et ça l'arrangeait bien. Donner une accolade était déjà quelque chose, autant le faire à quelqu'un en qui on avait confiance. Elle avait arrêté de reculer et se retrouva devant le chasseur dont le regard flou restait fixé sur Intan, derrière elle. Li prit une grande inspiration, écarta les bras et ferma les yeux, laissant le jeune homme se faire piéger dans ses bras.  
Le contact fut tel qu'elle l'avait imaginé. Direct, sans chaleur humaine, rapide. En effet, l'enfant qui possédait Dean se fichait pas mal de l'inconnue qui lui avait donné une accolade. Il se libéra donc gentiment mais fermement et poursuivit sa route vers sa mère. Cette dernière, voyant que Li se retournait vers elle sans avoir été blessée eu un moment de doute. Son regard exprimait toute sa peur.  
— Ça va bien se passer, dit doucement Li. Ce sont vos enfants. Embrassez-les et libérez-les. Il est temps.  
— Vous avez votre arme au cas où ? demanda Intan la lèvre tremblante.  
Li s'assura que le fusil à pompe était bien chargé et le pointa dans le dos de son ami, priant pour ne pas avoir à s'en servir. Intan ferma les yeux et fit comme Li. Cette fois, l'enfant possédant Dean referma ses bras sur sa mère et émit un bruit de gorge. D'abord hésitante, Intan finit par fermer ses propres bras sur son enfant et soupira.  
— Mon bébé, murmura-t-elle. Si tu savais comme je t'aime.  
Après un long moment sans bouger, Intan finit par s'écarter de Dean et lui sourit.  
— Je te remercie mon bébé. Maintenant, tu peux partir avec le vent.  
La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur la joue du chasseur et le prit encore dans ses bras.

L'indonésienne semblait tellement minuscule dans les bras de Dean que Li en rit. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première chose que le chasseur entendit lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits. Il sentait également qu'il tenait quelqu'un dans ses bras et se recula brusquement. Il fut alors gentiment repoussé par un homme qui prit sa place dans les bras de la petite femme. Derrière lui, Li continuait à rire bêtement.  
— Tu m'expliques ? demanda-t-il en essuyant la bave qui collait à son menton.  
Eiko, avec un jappement de joie, lui tournait autour en aboyant et en remuant la queue.  
— Tu étais possédé par un bébé baveux, sourit Li.  
— Je vous vois, disait Sam dans le talkie walkie. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tout va bien ?  
Les deux chasseurs cherchèrent alentour jusqu'à voir Sam au bout d'un chemin qui courait vers eux. Il était encore trop loin pour être à portée de voix. Li lui répondit donc via le talkie walkie.  
— Tout va très bien, sourit-elle. Plus la peine de courir.  
Les deux autres randonneurs reprirent conscience l'un après l'autre, au fur et à mesure qu'Intan les libérait. Totalement déboussolés, ils commencèrent à poser quelques questions mais Li se contenta de leur indiquer le chemin vers le parking le plus proche. Ils la remercièrent, encore un peu incertains de ce qu'il s'était passé et s'en allèrent. Sam les rejoignait à ce moment-là. Li, heureuse d'avoir résolu cette affaire sans avoir versé une seule goutte de sang, franchit les derniers pas qui les séparaient et se jeta dans ses bras.  
— J'ai réussi ! rit-elle. L'affaire est résolue et personne n'est blessé ! Et en plus, j'ai donné une accolade à ton frère sans en être traumatisée !  
— Bien ! la félicita-t-il.  
— Une accolade ? s'interposa Dean. A quel moment ? Pendant que j'étais possédé ?  
— Heum... et bien, oui, à ce moment-là, répondit Li en s'écartant de Sam.  
— Ça ne compte pas comme un exploit, Lindsay, lui dit Dean en la regardant de haut, puisqu'à ce moment-là, je n'étais pas moi-même.  
— Allez, Dean, joue pas les rabat-joie. Techniquement, c'est bien toi que j'ai tenu dans mes bras.  
— Certainement pas !  
Clopinant appuyée au bras de Sam, Li continua à se disputer tout le long du chemin retour avec Dean. Ce retour, même s'il ne dura pas longtemps, parut une éternité pour Sam et Intan qui endurèrent leur échange. Arrivés au parking, Sam attira Li à part.  
— En tout cas, moi, je suis fier de toi, lui glissa-t-il.  
La chasseuse sentit les larmes lui venir aux yeux. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle aimait autant Sam. Il était gentil, prévenant et avait toujours les bons mots qui lui donnaient une meilleure opinion d'elle-même. Elle le remercia d'un baiser sur la joue et retourna vers Intan qui semblait fatiguée et bouleversée mais soulagée.

Le soir même, ils étaient tranquillement installés dans un bar où Li avait tenu à les amener pour fêter la fin de l'affaire et sa grande victoire sur elle-même. Eiko, fatigué par sa petite balade, dormait aux pieds de Li.  
— Au final, c'est quoi cette coutume indonésienne ? demanda Sam.  
— C'est assez particulier, répondit Li, et il n'y a que les Toraja qui la pratique... si ça peut vous rassurer. Lorsque leurs enfants décèdent avant d'avoir fait leurs premières dents, ils ne traitent pas leurs corps comme les autres. Ils font un trou dans un immense arbre, déposent la dépouille dedans et le ferment avec une sorte de barrière tressée. La légende dit que les corps sont assimilés par l'arbre et les âmes des enfants peuvent alors s'en aller avec le vent.  
Il se passa un petit moment avant que les deux garçons ne réagissent.  
— L'image est belle, dit Sam dans un souffle.  
— Mouais, marmonna son frère. Sauf qu'on parle de gosses morts, là.  
— Oui mais, cette fois, ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça, grimaça Li. Intan était tellement malheureuse d'avoir perdu ses enfants qu'elle est allée les prier de telle façon qu'ils n'ont pas trouvé la paix. Ils sont revenus chaque année, à la période de la fête des morts Toraja.  
— Quelle idée de faire fusionner le corps d'un enfant avec un arbre, grommela Dean. Heureusement qu'on n'a pas eu à brûler les corps. Je n'aurais pas aimé être responsable d'un incendie de forêt.  
— En effet, c'est une coutume plutôt étrange, confirma Sam.  
Li posa sa bière après en avoir avalé une gorgée et regarda les frères.  
— Et encore, leur annonça-t-elle. Vous ne connaissez pas toutes leurs autres coutumes funéraires.  
— Tu veux dire qu'ils font pire que de fusionner la dépouille de leurs bébés avec un arbre ? grogna l'aîné.  
Li acquiesça silencieusement.  
— Tous les ans, ils exhument les corps de leurs proches pour les laver, les coiffer et les habiller. Et ils font le tour du village avec.  
Les yeux exorbités de Sam et l'air béat de Dean exprima leur incompréhension.  
— Ils font ça pour exprimer leur attachement aux défunts, expliqua-t-elle.  
Comme ils restaient toujours sans voix, Li commença à se sentir un peu mal à l'aise mais le sujet l'avait tellement fasciné qu'elle poursuivit son explication.  
— Parfois, leurs cercueils sont placés en équilibre sur le flan d'une falaise, mais certains sont creusés directement dans la pierre et ils ont des petits ... balcons sur lesquels ils... ils posent des poupées à l'effigie...  
Li ressentait maintenant un véritable malaise. Ils gardaient leurs regards consternés, ne bougeant plus un pouce depuis le début de son explication.  
— Vous me prenez pour une folle... mais, je n'invente pas... les poupées sont à l'effigie des défunts et...  
— Stop, la coupa Dean.  
Li lui lança un regard coupable. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle aurait dû se sentir mal à l'aise de raconter son histoire mais le regard des garçons lui disait qu'elle leur paraissait vraiment très étrange à ce moment-là.  
— ... ils les appellent Tao Tao... finit-elle dans un souffle.  
Dean se tourna vers son frère.  
— Tu vois, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous vous entendez si bien. Karli est une véritable nerd, comme toi.  
Sam lui adressa un sourire forcé et se tourna vers Li.  
— Je confirme, dit-il. Des coutumes très particulières.  
— Je pourrai t'envoyer le lien du site que j'ai trouvé, si tu veux en savoir plus, glissa-t-elle à Sam.  
Ce dernier lui sourit et lui adressa un clin d'oeil complice.  
— Quoi qu'il en soit, annonça gaiement Li. Nous avons gagné sans verser une seule goutte de sang et sans brûler une forêt. En plus de ça, je vais super bien malgré le câlin baveux de ce malotru assis à ma droite.  
— Hey ! protesta Dean pour la forme.  
— Aux victoires ! dit-elle en levant son verre.  
Ils trinquèrent avant de boire.  
— Ça fait un bien fou, sourit-elle.  
— Du coup, osa Sam, est-ce que ta victoire va jusqu'à nous raconter ton histoire ?  
La bouteille de bière de Li s'arrêta à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Elle fixa Sam, l'air apeuré, interdit. La seconde en suspension dura beaucoup plus longtemps dans leur esprit que dans la réalité. Ils avaient eu le temps d'imaginer toutes les réponses possibles et imaginables que Li aurait pu faire et ils appréhendaient le pire. La seconde prit finalement fin et la chasseuse baissa la tête en posant sa bière. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle s'accouda à la table, tête toujours baissée.  
— Je te l'ai déjà dit..., murmura-t-elle.  
Elle se passa une main sur le visage avant de lever les yeux vers son ami. Elle avait le visage fermé et la mâchoire crispée. Dean remercia tout ce qu'il trouva à proximité de ne pas être celui qui avait posé la question.  
— J'aurais trop peur de heurter tes jeunes oreilles, dit-elle.  
Ils furent tellement pris au dépourvu qu'il leur fallu un temps pour comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit.  
— Tu parles ! s'exclama Sam en éclatant de rire. Tu sais bien que ce ne sont pas tes petits mois d'avance qui font la différence.  
— Elle a parfaitement raison, renchérit Dean en souriant. Il faut toujours protéger les jeunes oreilles.  
Li rit doucement, fière d'avoir si facilement dévié le sujet et observa ses amis en souriant  
— Non, Dean, corrigea Sam, c'est juste une question de maturité, pas d'âge... bande de vieux croûtons que vous êtes !  
— Allons, jeune innocent, le taquina son frère. Tu rougis encore lorsqu'une fille te fait un clin d'œil, ne va pas me faire croire que tu es mûr pour des histoires coquines.  
La chasseuse but une nouvelle gorgée de bière et fit signe à la serveuse afin de commander une nouvelle tournée. La soirée s'annonçait gaie et détendue.


End file.
